Home
by Alpha29King
Summary: It's been years since the defeat of Villius and the gang is all grown up, Guren has been missing for a few years and nobody has noticed. Now he's back and he's a changed man. LEMON ALERT! GurenXBeni
1. Homecoming

**Home**

* * *

**Summary: It's been years since the defeat of Villius and the gang is all grown up, Guren has been missing for a few years and nobody has noticed. Now he's back and he's a changed man. LEMON ALERT! GurenXBeni**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Homecoming**

* * *

Guren walked through the long dark hallway of the airport with the other Marines. The Second Korean War was over. And The Coalition had won.

It all started when North Korea aimed missiles toward South Korea and the US, and fired. The missiles heading to the United States were intercepted and destroyed in mid-flight, while the ones bound for South Korea reached their target, killing hundreds of thousands of innocent people. One of the attacked targets was a US military base right there in South Korea. The day after the attack, while the North Korean Army moved southward, the United Stated declared war on the poor suckers, as did Russia, China, Japan, Great Britain, Israel, Canada, Australia, and a few other countries. The ego got to the NK's heads because they really thought they were invincible but they lost in a little under a year.

He touched his chest pocket and felt the damaged-beyond-repair harmonica, that had stopped a bullet saving his life, in there and smiled lightly as her remembered how he got to this point in his life.

It was during his freshmen year of high school that he took up music. He could sing and play the acoustic guitar, bass guitar, banjo, piano, electric guitar, and violin. He learned to play the harmonica while in the Marines. As a gift for passing his freshmen year, his dad got him an acoustic guitar. When he wasn't hanging out with his friends at the Dalton's diner, Mr. White's shop, or where ever, he was at home writing songs or practicing songs from famous singers and bands. He aquired a liking for country music and celtic rock. For the latter, he loved the band 'Dropkick Murphys'.

Guren joined the Marines after dropping out of college (he was studying music and any other class he could get). It was years after he and his friends, the Tenkai Knights defeated Villius and the Corrupted for good. While attending one of the major colleges in the country, Guren recieved the news that his father had died in a car accident. After the funeral, and really blurry drunk night which he can't remember, he dropped out and left without letting his friends know. Though the color pink keeps popping into his head whenever he tries to remember the night following the funeral. He wondered around with a depressed state of mind for a few weeks before stumbling into a Marines recruitment center. With his military pay, he has been paying to keep the house in which he grew up in.

Last time he heard of his friends, Gen had become a teacher, Ceylan had become a teacher as well, Chooki was member in the city's pro soccer team and its best player, and Toxsa started working full-time at his family's diner. And they were all married too (Gen married Toxsa's sister, Wakamei). Mr. White still runs that antiques shop. And Beni... well... last time he saw her was when he and the other knights defeated Villius for good, and he found himself missing her the most.

"Man, I can't wait to see my family," the soldier walking next to him muttered as he readjusted his bag on his shoulder. "What about you, Wolf?"

Guren was placed in a unit known as 'The Zoo' because the soldiers were codenamed after animals. Guren got the name 'Wolf', while the man next to him, Lucas Sands, was dubbed 'Hyena'.

Hyena was a dark-skinned man with light-brown hair in cornrows, green eyes, and a well-groomed goatee. He was a good dancer and was always posting little funny dance montage videos on the internet straight from the warzone. Besides dancing, he talked a lot about his son, Shawn, and basketball. He reminded Guren of Chooki.

"My family's dead, I'm a single child, and all my friend don't even know that I'm a Marine," Guren explained nonchalantly.

"So that's why you never received a single bit of mail?" the female marine, Lois 'Falcon' Deveraux, in front of him said, looking over her shoulder. "If you want, I can have my husband drop you off at your house?"

Falcon was the only female in The Zoo. She had short dirty-blonde hair and gray eyes, which needed glasses to see. She was a prankster, and loved pulling pranks on the other members of The Zoo and other unsuspecting victims. Guren remembered the day they took control of looked to be city hall in a semi-large city and a few of the Marines, including himself, had to go to the bathroom, so they went to the public one. While they did their business, Falcon took one of her flashbangs, pulled the pin, tossed it in there, and held the door close. It was a funny prank and they got her back by sticking gum in her hair while she slept, filling her helmet with fish guts, and pulling any revenge prank they could think. Despite this, she was the best sniper and mechanic in the team. She reminded Guren of both Ceylan and Toxsa.

"Nah," the red-haired man shook his head. "I'm cool. I'll just catch a cab."

"Alright, well, seeya," she said as they exited the tunnel in a large room filled with families waiting for them.

As marines and soldiers from the other branches rush to their families, Guren continued walking. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Hyena getting hugged by his wife and son. Near them was Falcon embracing her husband who was holding their daughter. Another marine known as 'Bat' was welcomed back by his parents, siblings and girlfriend. Stepping out of the airport, he walked over to a waitng taxi. The driver was asleep, but woke up when Guren slammed the door closed. He gave the driver an address and they were off.

The former Tenkai Knight pressed his head against the window and thought, 'I'm home.'

* * *

"BURGER AND FRIES, HOLD THE ONION!" Toxsa yelled an order as he placed the same order on a wheel.

His sister, Wakamei, then came over and filled the customer's cup with coffee. Saturdays tended to be a bit slow, so Toxsa went to sit with his friends. It was the off-season and Chooki didn't have to do anything. The wives were sitting at a different booth along Wakamei, chatting.

The diner was decorated for Christmas being that it was already the first of December. Gold, green and red garland and ornaments was hanging almost everywhere. Colorful blinking light hung around the door and along the edge of the counter. Colorful icicle lights dangled outside, as a large inflatable Santa stood by the door. The whole city was getting into the season. Even Mr. White had a tree in his shop, though it was an artificial one.

"Looks like the troops are home," said a customer as he watched the TV, which was currently stuck on CNN.

The Knights, their wives, and the other customers turned to face TV. There was video from different airports and empty lots across the country. Wakamei noticed something in the news report and jumped up.

"What the heck!" she muttered.

"What is it, sis?" Toxsa asked, looking at her.

"I think I just saw Guren in the crowd of returning soldiers," Wakamei explained pointing at the TV.

"Really?" Ceylan asked.

"Yeah," Wakamei nodded excitedly. "I know that red hair and those purple eyes anywhere. It was definitely Guren."

"You think he's really back?" Toxsa wonder keeping his eyes on the screen.

"It's been almost two years since the funeral," Gen shrugged readjusting his three-year-old daughter on his lap. "So maybe."

The bell in the alarm for the oven went off and Toxsa got up.

"My triple chocolate fudge cake is done!"

He ran into the kitchen and extracted the cake from the oven. After letting it cool for a few minutes, Toxsa started coating it with a chocolate and cream cheese frosting.

"He's come a long way from the little boy who played nothing video games," Chooki chuckled.

"Hey I heard that!" Toxsa yelled from the kitchen. "You kept comparing life to sports!"

"I wonder how Guren could stand you two," Ceylan smiled with arms crossed.

"Yeah well, your jokes suck," Gen and Wakamei responded together.

Toxsa exited the kitchen with a plate with a slice of cake and handed it to his wife, Lillith, who was pregnant with their first child. The piece of cake had a scoop of strawberry ice cream on top and whole pickle on the side.

Lillith Dalton had jet-black hair and green eyes. Toxsa had met her in high school while in the lunch line. They dated for a while, and a week after their high school graduation, in a drunken stupor, they eloped. Thanks to some assistance from Wakamei, Toxsa managed to convince his parent to give Lillith a job at the diner.

"Thanks honey," she thanked him with a quick peck on the lips.

Suddenly, the conversation switched from Guren to family talk then to...

"What about Beni?" Toxsa asked, changing the subject again as he took a seat with the guys.

Ceylan, Chooki, and Wakamei nodded in agreement with Toxsa's question.

"I ran into her on Thanksgiving," Gen answered in a flat tone, trying to feed a tiny bit of warm pie to his daughter.

"Really," they asked with widened eyes.

Gen looked at them, then his wife and shrugged. "You told me to get out of the house while you prepared the food, and I took Annie for a stroll with me?"

Wakamei nodded.

**X-0-Flashback-0-X**

"If you're not going to help me then why don't you get out of here for a bit and take Annie to the park or something!" Wakamei glared daggers with her hands on her hips while blocking his view of the TV.

"But I just did all the cleaning and-" Gen defended himself then stopped. "I know I'm not going to win this, so fine, I'll take our daughter to the park."

Gen got up from the couch and pick up daughter from the floor where she was playing with one of her toys. After a quick trip to the bedroom to dress her and himself for the cold weather outside, they left the house took off down the sidewalk. One block from the park, Gen caught the scent emanating from the nearby coffee shop.

"Want some hot chocolate, sweetie?" Gen asked his daughter.

"Yay!" she respond with a few hops.

With a smile, he led her into the coffee shop. He got her the smallest cup the shop had of hot chocolate and a few mini-cinnamon rolls. For himself, a medium coffee and three cinnamon pretzels. It took a while for them to reach the park, and by then, they were already done with their food. Dumping the now empty cups and paper bags in the garbage, they made their way to the playground.

"Daddy! I wanna there!" Annie demanded pointing and pulling her father toward the swings.

"Alright sweetie, alright," Gen smiled and laughed, following his daughter's lead. 'Just as demanding as her mother.'

Once at the desired area, Gen sat Annie on the rubber seat and started gently pushing her.

"'igher, daddy, 'igher!" Annie said through a toothy grin

"So you want to go higher, huh?" the dark-haired man asked with a raised brow.

"Yay!" the girl nodded.

"Alright, you asked for it," Gen responded in a mock-threat tone and started giving the pushes a little more power.

His daughter squealed in delight and Gen laughed joyfully seeing his little girl having fun. Behind a crowd of moms along the waist-high chain-link fence, Gen noticed some long pink hair on the move. Continuing to push his daughter, his eyes followed pink hair. The woman cleared the moms and the former black Tenkai Knight took notice that the woman was pushing a stoller, but he could see the side of her. It was when she stopped and sat down on a bench facing the playground that Gen got a look at her face, and his eye widened in shock.

It was Beni.

But she looked a bit different. She had bags under her eye, as if she hadn't gotten much sleep. The former female knight was dressed in designer clothes, which didn't surprise Gen. He was surprised that even though she looked tired as hell, she smiled into the stroller.

Gen stopped the swing and picked up his daughter and turned her around to face her.

"Wanna go to the carousel?" She nodded rapidly. "Okay, but we'll go after I talk to an old friend of mine, then we can go, so be patient. Okay?"

"Yesh daddy," she mumbled.

Taking her tiny hand, they walked out of the crowded playground and in the direction of the bench. Gen was glad that Beni hadn't notice him. He sat down next to the pinkette and put Annie on his lap, and waited a bit before saying anything.

"Good morning, Beni," he greeted without taking his eyes of his daughter.

Beni stiffened and turned her head to face him. It took a while for her to recognise him.

"G-G-Gen?"

"The one and only." His daughter giggled at that.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking my daughter, Annie, for a stroll through the park."

"Who'd you marry?

"Toxsa's sister, Wakamei."

"Then you married into a whole lot of crazy."

"Yeah, don't I know it."

He smiled before taking a peek into the stroller that Beni had with her. Inside was a baby girl, not even an year old. She was sucking on a pacifier and holding tightly onto a plush cat. She had short red and black hair and violet eyes looking at him, which shocked Gen.

"Is-is-is th-that..."

Beni cut him off and answered the unfinished question. "Yes. This is Guren's daughter, Pepper, and my pride and joy."

"How? When?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Does he know?

She slowly shook her head, "I don't know where he is so how am I supposed to tell him."

Gen nodded in agreement then he looked back at the baby. "How old is she?"

"Around eleven months," she replied raised her daughter up into her arms. "She turns one next month on the twenty-eighth. What about your daughter?"

"She's three," he ruffled Annie's hair a bit, "her birthday is on the tenth of February.

"Daddy, can we go cawousel now," Annie whined.

Gen laughed and got up.

"Well, I gotta go now. I promised her I'll take her to the carousel."

"Oh, okay."

"It was nice seeing you again, though."

And with that, Gen took his daughter to the desired location.

**X-0-End Of Flashback-0-X**

"I wonder how Guren will react when he finds out," Wakamei thought aloud.

"When do you think she was able to do it with him?" Ceylan asked

Twenty minutes later, they were so caught up in their chat that they failed to notice a taxi cab pulling up to the diner and the passanger getting out. He was dressed in camouflage. A pair of aviators covered his eyes and spiky red hair was sticking out from under the hat. He paid the driver and picked up his bag before walking toward the diner. Even after he stepped inside, nobody noticed him. Well, nobody but a few customers and Toxsa and Wakamei's parents. The Daltons instantly recognized him. Mrs. Dalton pulled out her pad and pen and waited for the customer to stop at the counter. The man sat down on a stool and opened a menu.

"What can I get for you, Guren?" she asked in a low tone so that the other wouldn't hear.

"I'll take a double bacon cheese burger, with a side of curly fries, some chili, a hot dog, a club sandwich, and a slice of pumpkin pie to go," he ordered, then yawned.

"Alright," she nodded after writing it down and was about to hand it to her husband when Guren said something.

"Can you double it?"

"So you want two of everything that's in your order?" Guren nodded. "Alright."

Fifteen minutes later, the order was almost filled. The other Knights have yet to notice him as he watched them being happy with their own families. It hurt to watch. When his order finished, he accepted the paper bag from Mrs. Dalton, who refused the pay, grabbed his military bag from the floor and headed for the door.

"Thanks for food, Mrs. Dalton," Guren said.

"Anytime, Guren," she returned with a smile. "Get some rest and take care."

"You too, Mrs Dalton," he waved stepping out the door. 'I'll drop this stuff at home then I'll go visit dad.'

Around thirty minutes later, Mrs. Dalton heard the conversation go back to about Guren, so she decided to join in for a bit.

"Guren was here a while ago," she muttered placing a dirty plate in with the other dirty dishes in a light gray tub.

Gen, Ceylan, Chooki, Toxsa, and Wakamei quickly turned to the older woman with wide eyes.

"When was this?" Chooki asked.

Mrs. Dalton scratched her chin in thought. "I think it was a little over half hour ago."

"Why did't you tell us sooner?" Toxsa sneared removing his apron as he and the other Knights headed for the door.

"STOP!" Mrs. Dalton barked, and they did and looked at her. "He just got back and he looked tired and drained. You guys can see him tomorrow, but for today, let him get some rest!"

"But-"

Mrs. Dalton gave them a look that scared them.

"Okay."

And with that, the Knights went back to their booth, while their wives laughed at them.

* * *

"Come on, Pepper," Beni greeted her daughter as she extracted her from the crib. "We're gonna go see your grandfather for a bit then we're going shopping for some groceries."

Pepper squealed in laughter as she was lifted up high above her mother's head.

"Ah," Beni sighed, cuddling the baby in her arms. "Innocent and sweet, just like your father."

The pinkette bundled the baby up and put her into the already opened stroller. Beni grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and slipped it on. Pulling the stroller's canopy-like cover up, she pushed the stroller out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. After a quick ride down in the elevator, she and Pepper came to the lobby of the complex on their way out. The doorman opened the door for her, and she slipped him some money. Out on the snow-covered streets, she wrapped her scarf around her neck and mouth, and continued on her way.

As they went through, for a shortcut, a tiny bit of snow fell off a tree and fell onto Pepper.

"Aw! Did the cold bad snow fall on you?" Beni mock-pouted.

Instead of crying, Pepper actually giggled which caused Beni burst out laughing before cleaning the snow off her daughter. Once there was no more snow on Pepper or the stroller, they continued on their way.

After several blocks, they reached the graveyard and walked through the wide open gates. Walking along the long driveway, they passed the cars of people that had come to see their deceased loved one, and countless graves. As Beni and little Pepper neared their targeted grave, Beni noticed a man in green camo near or at the grave she was there to visit. When she was only about twenty or so feet from the grave, the man, who was at her destination, removed his hat as he knelt down onto one knee and placed a bouquet of flowers over the gravestone. Beni stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized the man, now she was just less than ten feet away. It was the man got back up and turned to leave that he noticed her.

"Beni?" he said walking toward her. "That really you?"

She stiffened when the red and black haired man hugged.

"Guren," she nodded slowly. "I'm so glad you're back. There's something I gotta tell you..."

* * *

_**AN**_**: Done with chapter one. I did this fic because there are only a few T.K. fic that has Guren and Beni as a pairing. It's obvious they like each other. Besides, she tends to follow him the most. I just wish they would admit that they have a crush on each other. I also think that the pairing between Gen and Wakamei is cute. Though I wish I knew the names of those two girls that talked to Ceylan while he was shooting some hoops before the battle at Villius's castle, because I want to pair him up with one of them. And just Toxsa, Chooki's wife will be an OC.**

**Please Review and No Flames**


	2. Truth And Welcoming

**Home**

* * *

**AN: Before we get this started, I want to point something out. I'm glad so may of you like this fic and I thank you for the reviews, even though most of them were from the same person (SERIOUSLY!). I'm not mad. I'm just saying be patient because I'm working on several other fics besides this one. Some are continuations while other will make their debuts for the first time. I'm also working on two stories for Fiction Press. Be patient with this one and I'll deliver when I can.**

**Oh yeah! Before I forget, I'd like to inform you readers that this chapter contains a LEMON towards the end. AND I DON'T DO TRASHY OR SLUTTY LEMONS SO THERE WILL NOT BE ANY SEXUAL SLANG, KAPEESH! THIS AIN'T A PORNO.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Truth and Welcoming**

* * *

_**One hour before the end of Chapter 1...**_

Guren turned the corner at the end of the block. He was just a few houses away from his. He could see it. Pulling the strap of his military duffel bag, he readjusted it on his shoulder and picked up the pace. Coming to a complete stop in front of the walkway of his home, he took the sight in and sighed.

"I'm home," he mumbled then headed for the door.

Once at the door, he dropped his bag and placed the food over the bag. He got on his knees and started searching for the spare key. After two minutes of looking, he found it under an old flower pot, partially rusty and covered in dirt. Letting out a single dry laugh as he stood, the former Bravenwolf smiled and opened the door.

The moment he stepped into the living room he threw his bag onto the old couch. The impact caused a cloud of a two-year layer of dust to explode up. Not noticing the dust-cloud, he walked into the kitchen and dropped the food onto the counter. Not feeling hungry, Guren decided to take a look around his childhood home. He went from room to room, reliving memories.

The last one was his old room. Leaning against the bed, just like he left it, was his guitar case for his acoustic guitar. He plopped it on the bed and with the loud clicks of undone latches, he lifted the lid to open it, revealing the wooded instrument still in the condition it was when he last saw it. He looked over his shoulder, at the bookself and spotted the small tin in which his cat's, Max, ashes were stored in. Right next to the tin was a frame with a picture of him with Max. He walked over to the two items and smiled.

"Hey, buddy," Guren muttered, wiping dust of the tin and the photo. "Thanks for holding down the fort while I was gone."

After a few moments, he went back to the bed. He closed the guitar case and leaned it back against the bed and let himself fall into the single mattress. The young man closed his eyes and rested for a few minutes. When he decided he had enough rest, the red knight went back downstairs and took a set of keys off a plaque with hooks next to the door that led to the garage.

"I think I'll go visit dad for a bit."

It was still there. His bright red classic muscle car, a completely restored and original Chevelle SS with white racing stripes and a black vinyl hard-top, he had purchased after getting a lucky scratcher ticket within the first few weeks at college. Last time he drove it was when he rushed home after getting the news of his father's death. The morning after the funeral, he left the vehicle in the garage because he took off on foot.

He climbed into the car and buckled up before turning the ignition. After pulling out of the garage, he closed large door by pressing the remote in the glove compartment. With the garage door closed tight, Guren drove off. Along the way, he came across a flower shop and stopped to purchase some. Due to the fact that it was winter, there was not really that much to choose from. Once he made his choice, he paid the lady at the register and left. He tossed the flowers onto the passenger seat and drove away.

A few minutes later, he pulled up into the graveyard and drove along the long driveway. It took him a few minutes to find the location of his father's site and parked the car. Grabbing the bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat, he climbed out of his Chevy and closed the door behind him. He walked the fifty yards to his old man's grave and placed the flowers on top of the stone after clearing it of snow with his hand and put his hands together.

"Hey dad," Guren mumbled looking at the stone. "Long time no see, huh?" He let out a dry laugh. "Sorry I haven't come to see you in almost two years. I guess your death really hit me hard. You were only family I ever had, and without you I'm all alone. I didn't want to bother my friends with my problems, besides," he paused as tears started swelling, "they've got their own lives and I didn't want to be a burden to them. If you're wondering where I've been since your funeral, well..." he stopped to think. "I left the city on foot and wondered the country for about three weeks or so. After sleeping at a park overnight, I walked past a Marines recruitment center and doubled back to check it out. And yeah, I enlisted, which would explain the uniform I'm wearing right now. I fought in the war and I just got back today. Like everybody else, I wonder what took the North Koreans so long. Damn Army Rangers gave them the knockout blow. I lost many friends in the fucking blood-soaked conflict of a war. I almost died a few time too."

For the next thirty minutes, Guren talked about his experience over seas. After the former knight was done reliving his memories of his battles against the NKs, he removed his hat and knelt down. Once he was down on one knee, he dragged his free hand across his father's carved name. When he got back up, he felt he was not alone and turned to face whoever was there. He came face to face the woman who had invaded his thoughts over the last twenty months or so.

"Beni?" he said walking toward her. "That really you?"

She stiffened when the red and black haired man hugged her.

"Guren," she nodded slowly. "I'm so glad you're back. There's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?" he asked pushing her back, but still clutching her arms.

"You have a daughter," she answered looking away.

"Wha..." Guren let go in surprise and stared at her. "We never had..."

She gave him a look that told otherwise.

"When?"

"The day of your father's funeral, while you, the other knights, and other acquaintances of you and your father said goodbye, I hid behind that tree over there," she explained pointing at an oak about hundered yards away. "After the service, you stayed there crying. I remember seeing Gen trying to get you to go home, but you pushed him and the others away. They knew you were in pain so they decided it was best to leave you alone for a bit and they left. I think it was about an hour later that you left the cemetary and I followed you. You went to seven different bars. After downing an entire bottle of pure vodka at the seventh, I intervened before you ordered another bottle and I took you home. Once I got you to your house and tried to put you into bed, you... you... you..."

"I forced myself onto you, didn't I?" he guessed.

Looking to the ground, she nodded.

Guren staggered backward, losing strength in his leg and leaned against a tombstone using it as leverage to stay up. "Why-"

She cut him off before he could even ask. "Early the next morning, I left. If you're wondering why I didn't call the police, well... You were already emotionally hurt and vulnerable, and being thrown in jail wouldn't help. In the state you were in, you'd probably have killed yourself out of regret and guilt. And seeing you like that hurt me. I found out I was pregnant a couple weeks later, and when I went to tell you, I discovered you were gone. That devastated me. And for almost two years, I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere, or in a graveyard as a John Doe, since you left everything behind. And here you are standing in front of me wearing a Marines combat uniform!"

"I'm sorry," Guren pulled her back for another hug. "I really am sorry."

"Idiot," she mumbled as tears started falling. "I've always thought that all boys and men were nothing but perverts, but then I met you." Beni could hear his heart beating as she wrapped her arms around her man. "Ever since we were young, I've had a crush on you, and witnessing you turn into a fine young adult caused me to fall head-over-heels for you."

"Wait... wha?" he muttered pushing her back to look her in the face.

"I love you, Guren Nash," the pinkette blurted out. "I love you damn it!"

And with that, without warning, she kissed him, shocking the young marine. He quickly accepted it and kissed back. After a minute they separated, breathing heavily.

"Can I see her?" Guren asked.

Beni nodded and lowered the canopy of the stroller letting Guren to see his daughter for the first time. She had his red and black hair and his violet eyes, but Beni's face

"Her name is Pepper," she explained picking her up. "I gave her your last name."

She handed Pepper to Guren, and almost immediately the little girl took a liking to him. It was like she knew that the man holding her was her father. Beni was happy to see them bonding. As they had their father-daughter moment, she went and placed a small bouquet of artificial flowers in a small cylindrical container as well as the flowers that Guren had brought. After a few choice words to Mr. Nash, she went back to Guren and Pepper. When she finally reached them, Guren surprised her.

"Let's get married," he bluntly said.

"W-w-wha-what?" Beni stuttered in shock.

Guren gently place his daughter back into the stroller and turned to face the young woman. "Marry me Beni?"

"What's with the sudden question?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I want Pepper to be raised by both of us, because I want to be part of her life," he smiled taking her hand. "Plus, while I was fighting the North Koreans, you kept popping into my head, which made me realise that I'd fallen in love with you."

"You really are an idiot," Beni sighed and cut-off Guren when he opened his mouth to say something. "And my answer is yes, but on one condition."

"What?" he asked with a confused look.

"Finish college, please," she urged. "To set an example for Pepper."

"Alright, for Pepper," Guren smiled before kissing Beni. "And for you."

At that moment, their stomachs growled. Beni blushed in embarassment and Guren burst out laughing, causing Pepper to join in with giggles.

"C'mon," Guren motioned to the car as he took hold of the stroller's handle. "I've got some food at home."

* * *

_**Somewhere else in town...**_

"Hey there Mr. White," Ceylan greeted as he and the other three former Tenkai Knights with him entered the shop.

Being that it was Saturday, one would think that the diner would be packed. But it was quite the contrary actually. The weekends tended to be the slowest days of the week. Which was pretty strange.

After being informed of Guren's return by Toxsa's mother, the boys, now young men, decided to pay a visit to the old man in white.

"Good afternoon knights," the nodded in joy. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," Gen answered as he and the other three guys took their seats.

As Mr. White prepared the tea, they spotted the five core bricks that were their keys to Quarton. With smiles on their faces they started reliving their memories. It was not long before the shop owner reappeared carrying a tray.

"So what brings you four here today?" he gently set the tray on top of the table between the two couches.

"Well for starters," Chooki started, "Guren is back."

"Oh my, really." That got White's attention. "How's Guren?"

"Dunno," Ceylan shrugged. "He came into the diner and left before we knew he was there."

"My mom was the one that told us, but that was about half-hour after he'd left," Toxsa explained

"My, my," Mr. White sighed then took a sip of his tea. "What are you planning to do?"

"We're going to go visit him at his house tomorrow," Gen replied after finishing his cup.

For the next couple of hour, they chatted about the leader of the Tenkai Knights and some other things they could think of. They suddenly stopped when Ceylan stood up and walked toward the shelf with their Core Bricks, and grabbed his. He looked over his shoulder at the others and grinned.

"How 'bout a quick visit to Quarton," the blue-haired man muttered. "For old times sake..."

* * *

_**Hours later in the Nash residence...**_

During their late lunch/early dinner Beni told Guren about what had happened in town since he left. She informed him about many things, like how it had rained during Chooki's outdoor wedding, ruining the former yellow knight's special day. Even after the food was gone, she kept telling him about everything, including that somehow, someway, Mr. White had earned the city's Small Business Of The Year Award a few weeks back, which completely shocked her, the other knights, and now Guren. In the end, Guren was not able to say anything about his time in the Marine Corps.

It was starting to get dark out, and it was barely five in the evening, when Beni decided it was time to bid Guren farewell for the day. Before she could get her coat on, Guren grabbed her arm. She turned to him and saw the look on his face.

"Stay with me," he muttered with a pleading look.

"But there's no cradle for Pepper here," Beni reasoned.

"Why not use the stroller as a crib," Guren suggested with his smile that made her knee weak. "Just lock the wheels."

She wanted to protest, but once she saw the look in her eyes, she stopped herself. She could see that Guren really did not want to be alone. He has been alone for almost two years and he was already tired of the loneliness. Besides, were not she and Guren engaged, so why not stay the night. Heck, why not move in.

"Sure, I'll stay," Beni nodded.

Guren smiled and bent down to kiss her. He was taller than her by about a foot or so. They kissed for a minute, but it felt like forever. With a bright smile, he motioned for them to go upstairs. Beni picked the infant out of the stroller and carried the stroller. He led her down a hallway then up the stairs and then to his old bedroom. Once inside, he set the stroller down and grinned.

"This will be her room from now on," he muttered as he looked around the room.

"You sure?" Beni asked as she stepped into the room. "I thought maybe you'll want to turn it into the master bedroom."

"Nah," the former Bravenwolf shook his head with his hands on his waist. "We'll keep the master bedroom where it is. Besides, this room is too small to be it anyway."

Guren sat on the bed and patted the area next him, urging Beni sit as well. She gave him a soft smile and took a seat next to him. They stayed quiet for a few moments as he watched her rock Pepper in her arms, trying to get her to sleep. After five minutes, Beni broke the silence.

"I told you everything that has happened here while you were gone as we ate," Beni sighed. "Now it's your turn."

For the next two hours or so, he told her everything that happened to him, well almost everything, since his departure after his dad's funeral. He kept out a few things. He started with how he wondered around in his depression for few weeks and the towns he stopped at. He then followed with his Marine training and finished with his adventures during the war. By the time he was done telling her, Pepper was finally asleep and it was past seven.

Beni gently placed her daughter in stroller. Guren wrapped an arm around Beni as the watched their daughter sleep soundly. He then led her out of the room and slowly closed the door.

'Watch over her tonight, Max,' he mentally asked his cat.

When they reached the master bedroom, she gently closed the door. As the moonlight penetrated through the window, he cupped her cheeks and looked down at her. The moonlight made her seem even more beautiful. He leaned down slowly and set his lips against hers. And before they knew it, they were undressing each other, and without stopping their kiss (they had removed their shoes and socks hours ago in the living room).

They started unbuttoning their shirts. After throwing Guren's camouflaged marine shirt to the side, she, not wanting to end stop the kiss, ripped the white shirt off of him. She gasped inside his mouth when she felt his well-toned torso. He was already done with skirt when she started working on getting rid of his pants. When they were in only their undergarments, Guren picked her up in a bearhug-like manner and fell onto the bed with her on top. He looked up and his mouth fell agape. Beni had grown from a flat 'as a board' chested girl to a gorgeous woman with a decent-sized bust (B-Cup US measurement). She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck and resumed making out with him as he removed her lacy pink bra. It was when her bare chest touched his, that he flipped and laid her on the bed. He stood up off the bed and took off his boxers then slipped Beni's lacy pink panties off as well. She blushed when she noticed that he was already fully erect. He laid down next to her and took a nipple in his mouth then reached down and slipped a finger into her womanhood.

"Ah!" Beni gasped and arched her back.

After a minute, Guren added another finger and used his thumb to rub her clitoris. His movements were slow.

"Faster," Beni moaned.

Guren happily obliged and sped up his finger-play as he fondled her other breast with his free hand. Almost immediately, her nipples hardened. His speed increased as her begging moans continued. Soon, her limit was reached.

"I'm-ah!" Beni cried out as she climaxed.

Her fluids spilt onto the bed and all over Guren's hand. But Guren kept going. After her climax, Guren slowed down and switched to the other breast. He moved his, once more, free hand under her arched back and dragged his fingers up and down the spine. As her mind began to go blank once more, Beni took hold of his erect penis, causing to groan, and started stroking it. With her nipple still in his mouth, Guren grinned and then lightly nibbed it with his teeth. Beni let go and tried to push the redhead off before gasping loudly as she experienced another climax. This time Guren removed his hand and put it to his face. First he sniff his fluid-covered hand, then licked it. Beni saw that and blushed a deep red as she panted heavily.

"That's... dirty..." she muttered through her gasps for breath.

Guren turned to her and smiled. "It tastes and smells of you, so I don't mind," he said. He then climbed over Beni and leaned down to kiss. After a quick peck on the lips, Guren aligned himself then, in her ear, he whispered. "You're beautiful."

Her whole face turned beet red, but before she knew it, he had entered her. Her back arched one more time, as he planted his arms at her sides to hold himself up. Guren kissed her neck, sending new ripples of pleasure down her body, as he slowly moved in and out of her. Beni wrapped her arms around Guren's neck and kissed him. Guren sped up to a pace that he liked and that would satisfy Beni for the time being. His lips left hers and proceeded down her jaw to her neck. He kissed, licked, nipped, and sucked the side of her neck. She tilted her head towards him and kissed the side of his face. She pulled at his earlobe with her teeth.

"Please... Guren... Faster," she managed to say between her panting.

With a growl, Guren complied and picked up the pace of his thrusts. The speed they were at was beginning to remove the comforter from the mattress and from under them. It wasn't long before it fell to the floor with a soft muffled thud.

Her heavy breathing picked up pace as his thrust began to speed up. Her moans intensified more and more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened them. This gave Guren little room and caused him to thrust deeper and harder than before. Beni tightened her hug and pulled him down to her, burying her face in his shoulder. Feeling that she was close to another climax, she bit down and dug her nails.

Guren groaned when he felt her teeth and nails dig into his skin. He didn't mind, it just hurt like hell. To him it felt worse than the bullet hit him in the leg. With unsteady groaning breaths, Guren felt that he was almost at his limit. He wanted the moment with Beni to last longer, but he was dead tired.

After almost three months of non-stop fighting with hardly any rest, the NKs waved their metaphorical white flag and the war was over. He and his team only got to rest for two days before they got into the plane for home. Those two days weren't enough. He and The Zoo were sleep deprived.

With each thrust, he reached deeper into her. He felt her tightening around him, making it almost impossible to move. With a loud groan, he reached as deep as he could and released his seed into her. The warm feeling filling her up caused her release her bite, arch her back once more, and let out a soundless scream. Guren was drained, but had enough energy to pull out and force himself to collapse next to Beni as her legs and arms unwrapped from around him.

Beni turned her head to look at him. His breathing was labored, but it took only a few moments for it to calm and even down, signaling that Guren had fallen asleep. Smiling, she reached over the bed and picked up the comforter off the floor. She sprawled it over herself and Guren as she snuggled next to him. The former Vanetta laid her head on his chest and felt at peace as she listened to his steady heartbeat.

She was happy. No, happy was an understatement. She was ecstatic. The love of her life was back and he wanted to be with her. He even wanted to be a part of her Pepper's life. What else could she ask for. She mentally screamed in happiness.

"Welcome home, Guren Nash," Beni whispered before sleep took her. "Welcome home..."

* * *

**AND DONE! I'M FRICKIN' FINISHED WITH CHAPTER TWO! FUCK!**

**I'm sure that many of you are happy that this chapter is complete at last. I said it once and I'll say it again, "Be fucking patient!". It took me a while to finish this chapter because I'm working on other fics. And man, I am beat. I just hope you like it.**

**Please review.**

**PS: I hope the Fifa World Cup final match ends up Holland vs. Germany, because I don't want Brazil in the final game, though I am upset that the U.S. is out.**

**Oh, before I leave. The Knights and company (Guren, Beni, Gen, Wakamei, Toxsa, Chooki, and Ceylan) will make a few appearances in some of my Pokemon crossover fics. I'm also planning on typing a one-shot on how Gen and Wakamei became a couple. What do you think?**

**Now I'm off to bed. It's almost three in the fucking morning.**

**Please review and no flames.**


End file.
